


A Love That Lasts Forever, A Love That Has No Past

by orphan_account



Series: McLennon One Shots [4]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, McLennon, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John has two options on how to greet Paul this morning. Both involving the element of surprise! (John loved surprising Paul, and he was quite good at it.) Option 1: a sharp jab in his side. Option 2: a hug from behind. These are the only two options... unless...TL;DR: Very short McLennon high school shenanigans.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: McLennon One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778032
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	A Love That Lasts Forever, A Love That Has No Past

There he was.

Paul was standing in the hallway, waiting for classes to start. He was talking to George, quietly but excitedly.

John had a decision to make. How he would make his first encounter with his boyfriend of the day.

He saw two main options. Both involved surprising Paul. John loved to surprise him.

Opinion one: he could sneak up on him from behind and stab his fingers into his sides, giving the boy a sharp surprise. Paul would probably yelp and whirl around to see who was to blame for this. His probably annoyed face would break into a grin when he realized it was John. John loved to see Paul's childish face transition so quickly from adorable rage to dazzling happiness. Then Paul would probably playfully hit him in mock anger. 

This was a very safe choice for John. He'd never have to feel vulnerable and he'd get a pretty good reaction from Paul.

Option two: he could wrap his arms around Paul's waist and rest his chin on his shoulder. Paul would probably stiffen up at first, he didn't especially enjoy someone having so much power over him. He'd relax once he turned his head and saw it was John. Then he'd probably giggle. Paul never stopped giggling. John found it invigoratingly adorable. Then, maybe, if John was lucky and Paul was feeling brave, John would get a peck on the cheek from the person he loved most. He knew this probably wouldn't happen, though. Paul wasn't exactly the bravest, and John was always fresh out of luck. At least Paul would lean into John's touch and John would feel like a good boyfriend.

However, this was more "dangerous" for John. Hugs were a much less explored territory for the boy than sharp jabs. He was insecure about being too needy or bad at affection. Despite it being the riskier option it was also the one that came with more of a reward.

He was almost to Paul before he realized there was a third combined option. He was going to take a small risk that greatly heightened the rate of his anxious heart.

John hurried over to Paul before he could lose his nerve. First, he jabbed two of his fingers into his sides. Paul gasped in surprise and was about to spin around to yell in his high voice at whoever did this to him, but before he could he felt two strong arms wrap themselves around his waist and a weight was placed on his shoulder. He sighed as he realized who it had to be. His giggle was breathy due to his previously tight throat and the sudden relief that his attacker was actually his lover. 

Due to the adrenaline coursing through his veins from being "attacked" he felt brave enough to turn his head and give his silly boyfriend a peck on the cheek. He giggled again as John's squeezed him in response. 

Paul had his head turned to face John and looked at him through his thick eyelashes. "G'morning Johnny," he said through giggles. John buried his blushing face into Paul's neck and shoulder. Paul was very ticklish, so this caused him to giggle even more. 

George just sighed at his two friends. They were utterly ridiculous and would probably never fathom how much each one loved the other. He liked to think he knew, however. He knew they stared at each other and smiled when they thought no one was looking. He knew that when they were apart they would always be talking about each other. He knew they were both timid about it but would do literally anything for each other. He knew they were in love. It was a love that lasts forever, a love that has no past. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please leave a comment or kudos!! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
